


Closer

by avengerswitch (izmsillva)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hamilton References, Multi, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Weddings, bi!bucky barnes, finished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izmsillva/pseuds/avengerswitch
Summary: Two of your best friends, Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter, are getting engaged soon to be married. You couldn't be happier for them EXCEPT: your feelings for Steve are getting in the way. You thought they were going away after years of not even having a chance with him, but as times moves on, they just keep getting stronger. The only person who knows about this is Steve's annoying friend, Bucky, who found out the information by mistake. Now he's the only one you can count on to help you get through the whole 'wedding ordeal'. Will this help you get closer than you ever thought it was possible?





	1. Raise A Glass

**One**

**Two**

**Three** _deep breaths_

Keeping calm was key to go through the situation, but also keeping your feelings locked away so that they could only hurt you, and no one else. It was terrible feeling like this, even though not much has changed, and it was actually quite predictable that Steve would propose to Sharon. He had told you this three weeks ago, but for some reason you were stupid enough to believe that the day would never come. It did though. It happened 15 minutes ago.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh God, I’m trying so hard not to freak out.” – Steve said, he was standing in front of you, nervously messing with his tie, not sure of what to do or how to act, he was about do to something big, insecurity hitting him like a truck.

“You’ll be fine, she’ll say yes.” – You looked him in the eyes and trying to ease his nervousness, assuring him of what they both knew would happen.

“How do you know for sure?” – He asked.

“I just do.” – You answered.

“What if it’s too early to ask her that?”

He was getting on her nerves now, could he not understand that no woman would ever reject him? Not after the insanely romantic proposal you’d helped him plan for the last three weeks.

“You’ve been together for two years; trust me it’s not that early!”

“Wait… not ‘THAT EARLY’ – his voice pitching a little – What do you mean? You think I’m getting ahead of myself?”

“Steve, shit… - you cursed yourself for only making it worse – STOP! Seriously, you can’t be like that right now! Remember: you were the one who came up with this and dragged me into it asking for help.” – you paused,  letting a breath out – “Now here’s what you’re going to do: you’ll relax, ask her to have a little word with you and then you’ll pour your heart out with all the cheesy romantic declarations you’ve been rehearsing then…We’ll see what happens. Bottom line is: go there, do your best, the rest is up to her. “

He looked down to the floor, visibly embarrassed of his break down in front of you; shaking his head he looked up and said:

“You’re right. Thank you; I don’t know what I would do without you, really.”

“Just go.” – You motioned with your hands to make him go already.

Before he goes he kisses your cheek and smiles at you, only then walking back to the party to find Sharon Carter.

 

* * *

 

 

How naïve was he for thinking there was even a possibility of Sharon saying no, everything was being proved as they stood in the middle of a crowded room, him on one knee holding a box with a ring inside, she was crying and repeating over and over:

“I do, I do, I do.”

Until he stands up wraps his arms around her and kisses Sharon passionately. You were forced to look away, not being strong enough to take the hit.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you did this!” – Sharon exclaimed directing the words towards you.

“I didn’t do anything, for what I know your **fiancé** just did.” – You were sitting on the bar, a glass of champagne on your hand, a smile playing on your lips.

Oh, did you mention she is one of your best friends? Don’t worry; it doesn’t get much more messed up then that.

“HOW COULD YOU NOT PREPARE FOR THE SITUATION? YOU NEVER KNOW HOW I WAS GONNA REACT! WHAT IF I BURST INTO TEARS? WHAT IF I ACIDENTALLY SAID NO?” – She said.

You chuckled.

“One: you did actually did burst into tears and two: with that ring, there was no way you’d say no.”

“You helped him pick it out, didn’t you?” – She looked at you smugly.

“Maybe.” – You answer.

“Thank you so much.”

“Oh, I knew exactly what you would like, and more importantly: what you deserve.” – You assure her.

She finally pulls you into a tight hug and says by your ear:

“I know it’s probably a little early but: you’ll be one of my bridesmaids, right?

You pull away, and make a face pretending to be thinking about it, for a moment Sharon seems worried that you might say no.

Truth is: you wanted to say no, you wanted to walk away from this, to not have to deal with your heart being shattered every time you saw them together, but Sharon meant too much to you. You both were childhood friends; she was the only person from your home town (besides Tony Stark) that you were still in touch with. And you knew how much this meant to her, how could you deny the request?

“Of course I will.” – You smile at her brightly, pushing your thoughts away.

“Hey, I gotta go talk to Nat and Clint, so you Miss, enjoy the party! Also, text me if you get lucky, I want to know everything.” – She tells you.

“I sure will.”

“See you later.”

Then she hugs you again, the weight on your chest getting a little heavier every time. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I thought you’d be here, Doll.” – Bucky Barnes said as he walked through the glass doors that lead to the balcony, the sky clear and the stars shinning above the two of you. He looked as devilishly handsome as always, wearing his ‘semi-formal’ social attire, but none of that managed to overcome his smile: one that could solely conquer the world.

“I can’t say the same about you.” – You answer.

He’s bringing two bottles of beer with him, and you accept as he hands you one of them, this is about to be a shitty conversation, might as well just drink whilst having it.

“You knew didn't you? That he was gonna propose?'” – Bucky questions you.

'”I did.”

“And you still love him, right?”

“Yes.” – You nod to emphasize the answer.

“Then why didn't you stop it? Why let him get engaged with another woman? Chose to never admit your feelings? Just… gave up?”

You are staring at each other, and you can see in his eyes that he truly wants to know, what happened to the girl that he met years ago, the one who would never give up without putting a hell of a fight.

“He's worked so hard on his happiness. You and I have been watching the process for years now. How could I ever even think about destroying it, by involving my own feeling in this?”

“So, basically what you’re telling me is that his feelings are more important than yours?”

“Pretty much, yes.”

“God, I wish I was this selfless.” – he shakes his head and looks to the horizon, the clean sky not displaying the stars as well as it could because of the strong city lights.

“I'm not selfless, Bucky, I was just too damn scared to admit how I felt when I should've, I lost my chance, now I get to live with it.”

“You do realize this is just the beginning, right? Soon he'll be asking for advice on the wedding stuff? Even the kind of advice you don't want to give.”

“I already helped to pick the engagement ring and the lady in the shop mistakenly thought we were a couple, can you imagine? – you let out a laugh without humor and take a sip of your drink -  After that I don't know how much worse it get.”

“I'm here if you wanna talk.”

“Only if you don't try and sweet talk me into your bed, James.” – you smirk at him.

“Well, but that's half of the fun gone then.”

“Seriously.”

“Fine Doll, I'll be here to listen when you need to let it out. No funny business, I promise.”

“Okay, then.”

A few minutes pass and you decide to ask what you’ve been wanting since you two started talking:

“How did know? That I still love him?”

“Just followed the sound of a broken heart.”

“So you know the sound of one? Interesting... “– you tease him.

“Don’t get excited, sweetheart; I know the sound of one because I’m the one who is always breaking them.” – He gives you a sideway smile.

“I don’t believe that for a second.”

“Whatever, Doll.”

“You’ll tell me eventually; I know you will.”

“Well in that case, how about we make a toast to broken hearts?” – He raises his beer bottle in your direction.

“May they either heal or shatter completely.”

The echo of the bottles touching is louder than the, now, faint sounds of the party still going on the other room.


	2. The State of Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Bucky found out about your crush on Steve, and some wedding dress shopping ongoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments, here's another part!  
> Flashbacks will always be italicized.  
> Enjoy the read!

**_*2 years earlier*_ **

_“YOU KNOW WHAT? – Natasha screamed – LET’S GET DRUNK!”_

_The original idea was that you and the whole crew were going to have a quiet night in, watching movies and talking about life, things went completely differently than planned, of course. It started when Steve called to say he was busy and couldn’t make it, but was sending Bucky as a replacement. He didn’t sound that apologetic on the phone though, you could sense that he was grinning like crazy being mistakenly under the impression that you and Bucky had a thing for each other. He was trying to play matchmaker for months now. The blind idiot had no idea that you had feelings for him, instead._

_Tony, Nat, Clint and, now,  Bucky were going to get drunk at your place, all seemed relatively well, EXCEPT you were only halfway through the night and Tony managed to find himself a booty call giving Natasha and Clint the perfect opportunity to disappear after excusing themselves to grab something in the kitchen, you knew they would most likely be on your bedroom doing all kinds of nasty stuff._

_“Shit, - you thought. – Now you were stuck with a very much drunk Bucky for the rest of the night.”_

_There was something about him that bothered you; he was too charming, too handsome, and too good at getting exactly **what** he wanted, **when** he wanted. _

_You decided you might as well make two very drunk people instead of putting up with his bullshit whilst sober. Bad idea; very bad idea._

_“I don’t understand why we don’t talk more, Doll. You always seem distant from me.” – He started the conversation._

_Lying on your couch lazily, wearing a perfect smile, looking at you through his lashes._

_“Oh, I don’t know Barnes, I guess it’s because I don’t think we have much in common to talk about.”_

_“Hmm… I know something.” – His eyes shining, as he thought he had the most brilliant idea._

_“Do enlighten me.” – You say rolling your eyes._

_“You and I love Steve, that's something we've got in common.”_

_You laugh._

_“Oh I don't think you're his type”_

_“I'm everyone's type” – He says smugly._

_You let out a chuckle and mumble under your breath._

_“Such a fuck boy…”_

_“Really now? Fuck boy?_ _” – He sits on the couch and stares at you with his mouth hanging open._

 _You laugh as he pretends to be offended_

_He enjoyed making you laugh, and wanting to hear more of that, he continues talking, bragging about his very much hectic relationship or better saying, **sex life**.  _

_“I mean I'm a crowd pleaser” – He lies back on the couch, one arm on the back of his neck, his head leaning against the cushions._

_“So I've heard” – You smirk at him, knowing exactly what he is talking about, the parade of love interests he has every week or so almost makes you envious, wishing you had the time or skills enough to perform such acts, he has a talent, and that is making people fall for him._

_“I mean it, lots of men and woman could confirm that if you don't believe me.” – He says._

_“Oh I do believe it_ _.”_

_He decides that that moment is the opportunity he’s been waiting for all night, getting up and sitting by your side on the other couch._

_He comes closer now._ _His voice dangerously low, on the raspy tone that could make anyone’s legs weak. He looks at you from head to toe, and licks his lips. If it wasn’t for the alcohol burning on you, you were sure to be completely red from blushing._

_His scent heavy on your nose and the closeness getting you on some kind of trance. So this is how he did it? Simple as that, a few drinks, a few well put words and he could have anyone he wanted._

_“I bet one night with me would make you forget all about your schoolgirl crush on Stevie_ _.”_

_Your head that was before spinning was now clear, as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over you. You get up and step away from him and his charm._

_“What did you just say?”_

_He gets up too, and opens his arms, shrugs his shoulders and exposes the palms of his hand to you._

_“C’mon it's a little obvious you got the hots for him”_

_“Stop this is ridiculous_ _” – you frown and shake your head._

_“Don't waste your time Doll, cause he's head over heels for that Carter girl, I walked in on them hooking up last week.” – Bucky says that with a clear pity sound on his voice._

_Your heart drops. You should’ve know, the way he looked at Sharon when you introduced them. At the time you were naively introducing your roommate, your childhood friend, to your crush. You hadn’t told her about that part though, being too shy about your feelings, not wanting to ruin something that hadn’t started, something that never would._

_You look up trying to hold your tears_ _, your breathing quickening._

 _“I'm sorry I didn't mean_ _…” – He starts saying apologetically._

 _“Yes you did_ _.” – Your voice doesn’t sound broken, it sounds angry._

 _“No I'm…” – He tries again, but you interrupt his pointless blabbing about how he didn’t mean to hurt you._ _He didn’t actually knew you’d get upset, he thought that he was doing you a favor by offering himself to help you forget Steve, he had no idea of how your reaction would be. Honestly he was hoping you’d both get a good fuck and forget about it. Now, he was in it too deep, feeling terrible for throwing the information on your face._

_“GODDAMMIT, will you shut the fuck up? I'm not gonna cry on your shoulder okay? This is not who I am.” – You scream._

_“I know”_

_You ball your fists._

_“You have to promise me to never say anything to anyone.” – You point a finger to him – “This stays between us.”_

_“Sure, Y/N, I wouldn’t tell anyone.”_

_“I don’t believe that for a second, James.”_

_He can see your bottom lip quivering. What the hell did he just mess with?”_

_ ***Present Time*** _

For the past couple of months you had done your best to get away of the wedding planning ordeal, with a lot of apologies and excuses. Sharon and you decided that it was better that you weren’t the maid of honor, even thought she was a bit disappointed, she knew that you were really busy with your work career at the moment, just about to get the big promotion you’ve been working your ass off for the past couple of years, so Natasha got the position, being the actual superhero she was, she was way more suited for the maid of honor position than you ever would be.

But nothing could get you out of the promise you had done to her when you were only children: you had to help her wedding dress shopping.

She had booked an appointment on a fancy bridal salon at a mall, they offered and champagne and everything to make the buying experience as fun as possible. As much as you were excited for her; the event would only make it more real that: Sharon and Steve were getting married, and there was no escaping of that reality.

“Where is Tony?” – Sharon said, her foot tapping nervously on the floor – “He should be here by now.”

You, Wanda, Natasha and Tony were supposed to accompany her to the consultation, but Stark, as usual, was late.

“Shar, its okay, I’m sure he’ll get here soon enough.” – You assured her.

“Screw Tony, - Natasha said – Let’s start without him.”

Sharon looked unsure to the surroundings, and detecting no sign of him she slumped her shoulders and finally gave in.”

“Fine! Let’s go.” – She gave you a bright smile.

She wouldn’t let anything get her down, that’s one of the reasons you loved her.

 

[…]

 

Half an hour passed and she had tried on two dresses, both being dismissed for definitely not suiting her own personal liking and yours and the girls’ taste. You were frantically texting Tony trying to find out where the hell he was.

As Sharon stepped back into the dressing room to put on another bridal gown you get up and tell the others:

“I’m gonna go outside for a minute to call Tony and try to figure out where he is.”

“Sure, we’ll tell her to not change till you get back so that you get a chance to let her know your opinion on this dress.” – Wanda says to you.

You nod and thank her.

You step outside into mall’s hallway dialing Tony’s number on your phone, one arm crossed on your chest

“Where the fuck are you?” – You ask when he finally answers after the third time trying.

“I’m on my way, got stuck in a meeting and now traffic, but I swear in 15 minutes I’ll be there, Y/N.” – He assures you.

“You better be, she wants you here okay? It’s important to her. Now that Aunt Peggy can’t she needs someone else from her family.”

“Technically, we are not family.”

“Give me a break, Stark. You guys grew up together, and her aunt is your godmother.”

“Okay, okay, I’m on my way, don’t worry.”

You turn off the phone and turn on your heels to get back into the shop. Not expecting to abruptly bump into someone.

“Shit! Sorry!” – You look up, the man with that dashing smile and long hair is standing in front of you.

“Hey Doll! You better watch where you are going.” – He says grinning at your clumsy actions.

“What are you doing here Bucky? You were supposed to be distracting Steve so what he wouldn’t come even close to this place, you know Sharon is wedding dress shopping today, she doesn’t want even a slight chance of him seeing her dress.” – You tell him raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know the appointment was here – He whistles, - Damn, that’s a fancy shop right there.”

He continues:

 “We were supposed to go to the cake tasting place, but it was closed so Steve suggested we came here to take a look at some suits for the wedding.”

“Your point is?”

“Ah yeah, about that, I kind of got distracted and lost Steve, I’ve been looking for him for the past ten minutes.”

“How could you have **LOST** a grown man in a mall?”

“As I said I got **distracted!** ” – He says clenching his teeth.

You were about to explode on a fight when you hear Steve’s unconcerned voice:

“Hey Y/N, I didn’t know you were around! What are you guys doing?”

You let out a deep breath and look at Steve to tell him something that can make the two of them leave as fast as possible but when you do you realize he’s not looking at you and Bucky anymore.

He’s looking at the store, the goddamn shop had glass walls, and you could see everything inside, including Sharon wearing a beautiful ball gown and a veil.

You and Bucky stare at him in horror, as he walked into the shop, the pair of you following him behind.

Steve’s eyes have grown dark and he looks at her with **so much love and praise.**

You stare at Sharon desperately wanting to apologize from bringing them there. But Sharon is looking at Steve, as if there was no one else around, as if they were the only people in the world, her mouth hanging open.

“You weren’t supposed to see me like this yet.”

“Yeah, I know, but… - He runs a hand through his hair nervously – Wow, honey, you look beautiful.”

She steps closer and they kiss deeply. This times all of you: Wanda, Nat and Bucky look away, that one intimate moment that none of you were supposed to see.

“Well, would you look at that?!” – Everyone is startled by Tony’s voice. Steve and Sharon separate. – “Looks like I got here **just** in time?”

During the commotion of greeting Tony, Bucky’s arm brushes against yours, letting you know that he’s still there for you.

That he won’t let you down on the promise he once made you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably just be able to post again during the weekend, but please be sure to let me know your thoughts of the story? It validades my existence every time I receive a comment. haha. Also, please let me know if there's any mistakes, english isn't my first language.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After unexpected events, you and Bucky have a night out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with the response this fic is getting! Thank you so much for your lovely comments, I appreciate them a lot.

  _*2 years earlier*_

_7:00 p.m_

_"Hey, - You were arriving home after a long day at work, ready for a bath, some wine and your favorite movie; as you walk through the door you bump on Sharon who was, apparently, ready for a night out. - Where are you going all fancy dressed like that?"_

_"I have a date." – she says wide eyed, clearly not expecting you to be home at this hour, giving that you said you made plans to have dinner at Wanda’s place._

_"Really?" - You inquire._

_She nods nervously._

_"C’mon tell me about it." – You look at her trying to encourage her to talk._

_"Fine, - she sighs, finally giving in - But please don't be mad."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I'm going out with Steve."_

_For a moment you swear you can hear Bucky’s voice on your head repeating the words he had said to you a week before:_

_“Don't waste your time Doll, cause he's head over heels for that Carter girl, I walked in on them hooking up last week.”_

_This whole time you’ve been wandering when she would open up and tell you about her and Steve's relationship, you thought about confronting her but it occurred that you actually had nothing do to with their business, so you decided to wait till she thought it was the best moment to tell you._

_You moved around the apartment, acting as if she didn’t just drop a bomb on you, going to kitchen and grabbing a glass of water, then sitting on the counter to look at her, trying to act as disinterested you could manage._

_"Oh, is it a first date thing?"_

_"Actually we've been hanging out together a lot for the past couple of weeks." – One of her hands rubbed her neck._

_"That's nice. I mean great for you." - You stumbled upon your words. “Nice Y/N! What a great way to play it cool” – You thought._

_"So... You don't mind?" – She stared at you surprised._

_"NO, why would I?" – You cross your legs and shrug your shoulders._

_"I don't know, you guys seemed pretty close when you introduced him to me and I thought that..."  She stops for a second, trying to find the best words to tell you what's been on her mind, shrugging slightly, she continues:_

_"Maybe you had a crush on him or something?" – Sharon says, ducking her head slightly._

_"You're delusional, Carter." - You laugh and shake your head at her - "Listen, there's nothing between me and him; no crush; no anything; I'm not gonna lie I do check him out sometimes but that's because let's face it: he's really hot."_

_You wide your eyes at her._

_"So you are okay with us dating?" – She says expectantly._

_"Only if I don't EVER have to listen through the bedroom wall you guys fucking in your room."_

_"Ok. Got it." - She nods and gives you a bright smile._

_You can’t explain why you didn’t tell her the truth. Maybe it was because you were too afraid to admit those feelings even to yourself; because you knew they were already together and bringing your own selfish needs could ruin your friendship with her and him; or (the most likely option): you saw how she had changed in the past weeks displaying an almost glowing happiness, the thought of taking that away from her was something you couldn’t handle._

_She looks down at her cell phone and starts walking towards the door._

_"I need to go; he's already waiting for me downstairs."_

_"Good luck."_

_"Thanks, Y/N. And hey...don't wait up for me."_

_She shoots you a wink and walks out of the door._

***Present Day ***

"Y/N, I'm so sorry but I'm not gonna be able to make it tonight." – Sharon’s voice sounded apologetic through the phone.

"Are you kidding? We've been planning this for over six months! Do you realize how hard it is to get tickets?" – You say being clearly upset.

"Maybe you could return them?"

She just saying that, she knows you can’t return them and how much you needed this night out.

"They are not returnable at this rate, besides I was really excited to watch the show." - You say impatiently. 

"Oh, I know: how about you take someone else with you?"

You take a deep breath. 

"Sure, I'll find someone who is willing to go with me."

"I'm really **really** sorry; I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah, right. Whatever. I'll talk to you soon okay?" - You hang up the phone before she can answer. 

* * *

 

You called Wanda; she was going out on a date with a guy she's had a crush on for forever and finally managed to find courage to ask him out.

Natasha and Clint were out of town on a road trip they've planning on taking for months and would only come back next week.

Tony hadn't slept in days as he sensed being only a few steps away from his next great big discovery on a project he was working on for over a year, he apologized for not being available but you understood that he felt like he couldn't stop until he figured everything out. 

“Right now, would be a great time to have more friends”, you thought.

As you start contemplating about going alone and dreading the complete waste of a very expensive ticket for a musical you remember:

There was only one person left on your list. 

“Shit,” – You mumble as you dial the number on your phone.

You really were desperate for company.

 

[...]                                                                            

 

"You wanna take me out on a date, Doll? Wow, I'm flattered." – You hear Bucky’s smug voice through the phone.

"Do you wanna come or not?" – You ask impatiently.

“No one else can go with you, and now you're asking me, am I wrong?”

“You're not wrong. “ – You let out a breath; of course he wouldn’t go with you, it was stupid to even ask. “If you don’t want to its fine, I guess I’ll just…”

"I want to go." – He interrupts your rambling.  – “Pick me up in half an hour.

 

[...]

 

 

You go get ready, take a shower, apply some makeup, do your hair and put on a fancy outfit.  Exactly half an hour from your phone call you arrive at Bucky’s, you had to ask him to text you his home address since you had never been to his apartment before, it was a fairly short drive considering you lived in New York and the traffic was always chaotic.

You call him to say you are waiting for him downstairs and two minutes later he shows up. Walking like a fucking god, a broad grin illuminating his features.

He opens the car's door, sits on the passenger seat, and puts the seat belt on, just on those few seconds of his presence you could smell the strong scent of his cologne filling your car:

“I always thought I’d be the one asking you on a date first.”

You look at him and smirk:

“How long did you spend working on this opening line, James?”

“How long did it take you to decide to call me and not go out _solo_ tonight?” – He raises an eyebrow to you.

“ _Touché_.” – You simply answer.

"What musical are we watching anyway?"

"Hamilton."

"WHAT?  - His jaw drops, being genuinely surprised. – How on earth did you get tickets? It's almost impossible!"

"Tony and I pulled some strings." – You say dismissively, trying to pretend that you weren’t dying to watch this for months.

He whistles and looks out the window.

"And to think Sharon traded Hamilton for a boring couple's dinner party."

You almost stop the car; your hands grab the car’s steering wheel. That was the reason she wasn’t going out with you? Seeing that Bucky didn’t notice your momentary shock you take a deep breath and shake your head trying to get away from your thoughts. Tonight was about having fun watching something you’ve been wanting to ever since it started being presented on Broadway, and you’d have fun even if you had to tolerate Bucky through the experience.

      [...]

It was SO worth it. The songs, the cast, the orchestra, everything was even more beautiful than you ever thought it could be. Bucky wasn’t a bad company after all; whispering comments about the best parts of the play on your ear (you were reluctant to let him get this close to you but after getting called out on your incessant speaking by an old couple who were giving you both death stares, you decided that it was better talking closer to each other since you were afraid that you’d get kicked out of the theater).

"I didn't know you liked musicals."

You comment as you walk side by side on the busy street making your way to the place you had parked your car.

"You don't have to like musicals to admit this one is a fucking masterpiece."

You raise an eyebrow to him

"But I do like musicals. Always did. I wasn't only a basket ball player on the good old high school hell. I was also a fairly active member or the drama club."

You throw your head back and laugh:

"Oh my God, I didn't realize I just went out with Troy Bolton."

"Aaaah that's lame. - He chuckles - You're funny." – He shrugs his nose, making a face to you.

You keep making fun of him.

“Did you have a high school sweetheart you’d sing duets with?  Or better yet: did you get so many scholarship offers that you had to chose between your love for theater or your future on the court?

He is trying hard to hold his laugh at your teasing.

"Laugh all you want, Doll, but you are talking to Danny Zuko." – He shrugs his shoulders and exposes the palms of his hands to you.

"What now? You're gonna ask me to be your Sandy?" – You say in a provoking way.

That's when he starts singing, more like screaming on the street.

"I got chills, they are multiplying and I'm losing control (...)"

You glance around to check if there’s anyone looking at the two of you because of Bucky’s sudden singing outburst; you stare at him incredulously as he extends his hand and grabs yours, his arms wrap around your waist as he spins you around.

“Sing with me!”

“You’re crazy, James.” – You giggle but then follow his lead and sing the first half of the song with him, not minding the strange looks the outsiders gave you; immersed on that moment, just him and you. He looks at you delighted with the fact that you actually sang with him, like two lunatics on the street.

You wink at him and say:

"You thought you were the only drama kid around here?"

"I don't know, I guess I always envisioned you more as a cheerleader type of girl."

"It's probably because of the outfit."

He puts his hands on the pockets of his pants.

"Yeah, I mean those skirts would really value your legs." 

He looks at you from head to toe and bites his lip.

You hit his arm playfully and mumble:

"Asshole."

A comfortable silence falls on the conversation being interrupted shortly, as he felt the need to tell you:

"You have a nice voice." – He says softly.

"So do you." – You reply honestly.

When you arrive at your apartment you have a silly smile playing on your lips, who would’ve thought you’d have this much fun with James Buchanan Barnes?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Let me know!  
> As always, please tell me if there's any mistakes as english is not my first language.


	4. Elegance and Eloquence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the wedding planning continues for Steve and Sharon, you and Bucky assist them on a dance class and cake tasting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter listening to Amnesia by Justin Timberlake and the song really translates the vibe i was going for, specially on the dance class part.  
> Sorry for the wait! I've been running low on time for writing. Thank you all for being patient and you're lovely comments.  
> Hope you enjoy this next one

**_*2 years and 6 months earlier*_ **

_Dropping the last box of your belongings on the floor of your brand new apartment, you sighed and contemplated how fucking cliche was the situation you were putting yourself into:_

_A new beginning for a small town girl. Here you were fresh out of college, new job, new house, big city. Your dream of living in New York finally coming true; the anxiety of the whole setting almost overwhelming._

_Looking around you thought about the years to come, the memories you'd make in this place. There were two bedrooms, soon your best friend would join you on your adventures, so to speak, but for now you were on your own since she still had some unfinished business on your home town that would take her at least a month to finish._

_Your phone starts ringing; you pick up._

_"So, are you settled in_ _already?" - She said, excitement clear on her voice._

 _"Yes, Shar. I did all the heavy lifting myself, didn't even need your help or Tony's."_

_"See? I told you: **girl power**."_

_You both laugh and you proceed to ask her:_

_"So are you going to be able to come here on the weekend? I can't wait to show you the place properly."_

_"Sure I am! I'm dropping by_ _on Saturday night_ _and I promise I'll get pizza for us on the way."_

_"Do me a favor and get some ice cream too, please?"_

_"Excuse me? What do you think I am? Your servant?"_

_"It's for you too, you know?"_

_"Then yeah, I'll get it."_

_"Nice! I have a lot of stuff to get done here; I'll talk to you later okay?"_

_You say your goodbyes and as soon as you turn off your phone you hear a soft knock on the open door._

_"Excuse me, ma'am."_

_You turn around and your eyes meet a tall, **very** attractive, blond man._

_"A-ahn h-hi - you stutter - I'm Y/N, I just moved here."_

_He smiles at you, blushing, embarrassed for barging in like this and making you nervous._

_"I can see that, I mean the - he gestures to the mountain of boxes on the floor - I just wanted to welcome you to the building and the neighborhood for that matter."_

_"Oh, that's okay - you let out a nervous laugh - thank you."_

_"I'm Steve, by the way, if you need anything you can come talk to me or my roommate Bucky we live on the floor above, apartment 2D._

_"Damn, we should have met earlier, and then I could've gotten you guys to do all the heavy lifting instead of doing the effort myself."_

_You almost slap yourself for the poor attempt at flirting. He doesn't seem to have understood what you just did, all he does is laugh at what you said and smile at you._

_On that moment you could swear that the whole world burned brighter._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_*Present day; 2 months away from the wedding*_ **

 

“I told you to count me in on cake tasting not dance class, Shar.” – You say, walking side by side with her on the street.

“I know, but Steve wouldn't come after the disaster that the first class was so I need your support on helping us both with this choreography for the wedding. You know how important it is to my mom that EVERYTHING is perfect. Also when we get out of here I promise we'll go straight to the cake shop, okay?”  - She gives you a puppy eyed expression.

“How come you didn't bring Wanda with these things instead of me?” – You ask, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Because she was already busy with work and you and Bucky are already far closer and Wanda and him. Like this it won't be awkward the two of them dancing together.” – She explains like it’s the most obvious thing in the universe.

“Wait, what? Bucky?”

Your heart skips a beat when you hear his name, is this normal? When did the thought of Bucky became like this to you?

“Who did you think was going to be your pair?”

You shrug at her:  

“I don't know, I was hoping it would be Sam.”

“Oh, c’mon, everyone knows Bucky is a great dancer.”

You roll your eyes.

“Don't worry it will be over fast, remember that in just an hour you'll be stuffing yourself with free cake.”

“Fine... Okay, I yield.” – You shove your hands on the pockets of your jeans.  

“I don't know why you're so hesitant on doing this, I've seen you dancing before, you're amazing.” – Sharon raises an eyebrow to you, suspicious.

“It's not me I'm worried about - you mumbled under your breath.”

 

[…]

“I don't know about this, Buck. You remember how bad I am with this dancing thing.” – Steve looks nervously at Bucky, seeking for some kind of comfort from his friend.

“You'll be fine, pal - He pads Steve on the shoulder - Besides, I wasn't here to help/support you last time, was I?”

“Good thing Y/N will be here to help you help me, right?”

“Wait, Y/N? What?”

“There more people the better, you know.”

Steve winks at Bucky; the punk knew something was up.

Thing was: the last couple of weeks he had been having these weird feelings around Y/N, and not the 'Damn, she’s hot, I bet It would be amazing to fuck her' type one’s he’s had for the past two years, more like he couldn’t get enough of spending time with her, listening to her talk, her laugh, the flirty conversations they’d always have. Ever since going to that musical with her everything shifted to a more serious tone. He found himself one day asking her to come over to his place.

 

_“So, I've been thinking, I got nothing to do this weekend, Sharon and Steve are taking a trip back to your hometown, if you're not doing anything else we could hang out at my place?” – He tried to keep his composure when asking her, trying his hardest to not make it seem like a big deal, which actually was because it was quite rare for him to invite people to HIS place. Going to someone else’s house? That’s okay for him. Having someone on his personal space? Not so much._

_“You’re asking me to come over to YOUR place?_ _You have no dates? No social events that require James Barnes' presence.” – She replied with a slight frown, quirking her head at him._

_“If you don't want to come it's okay” - He was blushing, seeming embarrassed_

_“So…just you and me?_ _” – She subconsciously bit her bottom lip._

 _“If it's okay with you_ _.” – He replied._

 _“Okay. So what are we doing anyway?_ _” – She wiggled her brows at him making him get even more flushed._

 _“I could cook us some dinner and we could watch some Netflix, maybe?_ _”_

_“Sounds like a plan.”_

_“Have you watched The Get Down yet?_ _”_

_“No, but it's on my list.”_

_“Then we're crossing it off from both of our lists.” – This time it was his turn to wink at her, excitement clear from both of them._

He snaps from the trance that the memory brought him when he hears Sharon’s voice, signalizing that you arrived.

"Hello boys! Let's get this over with, shall we?" - Sharon says. 

"Yes, - Bucky thought -  We shall." 

 

[…]

As the lesson begins and the instructor teaches the class formed by other 4 couples besides Steve and Sharon, and you and Bucky. You try to solely pay attention to the moves that are being taught and focus on memorizing the choreography so that you can help Shar later on. Vaguely you notice Bucky staring at you not seeming concentrated at all on what's being taught. The professor soon tells the group to start practicing the moves shown previously.

You reach for Bucky’s hand and place your own on his shoulder whilst his arm drapes around your waist holding you close, as you both had done before. A weird familiarity feeling coming over both of your body’s. You felt like the places where he was touching you were on fire. You were so into the feeling that it takes a few seconds for you to realize you were staring at his chest intensely. You shake your head slightly and look up thinking you’ll find his smug grin beaming at you but… that’s not what happens.

He’s gazing at you, pupils dilated, somewhat slack-jawed.

He’s about to say something when you hear the music start playing signalizing the beginning of the actual practice.

“You know, I think we should stop staring at each other and start dancing.” – You say trying to contain a laugh. He looks down and away for a moment before looking back at you.

“Agreed.” – He smiles shyly at you and starts effortlessly conducting you around the room.

“You didn't want to be here, right?” – He says, narrowing his eyes.

“I'm just here for the cake.” – You respond.

He chuckles 

“I'm sure you are.”

 

[…]

You both actually start having fun throughout the class, learning to move around each other with ease, exchanging playful smiles and a steady eye contact, at times almost forgetting about the other people present in the room. When the class finally ends, all of you applaud the teacher and thank him for the lesson, you start walking away to join Steve and Sharon, both of them seeming much more happy and de-stressed compared to when they first arrived. But before you can reach them, the instructor, Mr. Ramirez stops you and Bucky by putting himself on your way so there’s no escaping from him.

“You both are amazing dancers, and also may I say: such a beautiful couple!” – He says opening up his arms and then clapping his hands.

“U-uh, we… - You try to start talking and nervously glance at Bucky – we are not…”

“Yeah, I mean – Apparently Bucky is as confused and embarrassed as you are – We are not a couple.”

Mr. Ramirez observes you both with a clear skeptical look on his face.

“We just came here to accompany our friends, they… they are the real couple. – You manage to speak.

“That’s a shame, maybe you should think about getting together. You both have a lot of chemistry.” – Mr. Ramirez says and proceeds to turn around and leave you and Bucky alone, wide-eyed and flustered as hell.

 

[…]

 

 

When you get to the bakery where the cake tasting is going to happen all you can think is about stuffing yourself with delicious candy and forgetting the awkward moments on the dance class. You were ready for some quality and more importantly FREE (!!) sweets. Bucky seemed to be trying to dismiss the incident as well, making small talk with Steve as they sat down and proceeded to get the ‘party’ started.

“Now, we have eleven cakes to taste so don’t go filling yourselves up.” – Sharon warns the three of you, which was unnecessary since the two men were huge to say the least and you were a big cake fan who didn’t plan on disappointing your friend.

“What was that? Eleven cakes?” – Bucky couldn’t help but look at you and grin, after all, you both had binge watched Stranger Things together on the past weekend.

He catches a glimpse of a smile from you and hears you mumble quietly:

“Nice Stranger Things reference.”

He almost chokes on his cake and vaguely notices Steve staring at him with a furrowed eyebrow, like he was trying to figure out what exactly was going on between the two of you.

 

[…]

After you all finish and decide on which was the best plate, Sharon goes to the kitchen to have a  more in depth conversation with the chef. Bucky ends up going to the bathroom which leaves you and Steve alone, a perfect instant for him to finally talk to you about what he’s been dying to ask you ever since the dance class.  

“So…I've been meaning to talk to about something.” – He says; the palms of his hands facing upwards on the table.

“Okay… - You narrow your eyes and frown at him. – What’s it about?”

“You know; about you about Bucky..." 

You raise an eyebrow to him.

“What about me and Bucky?”

“I noticed you’ve been spending a lot of time together.”

“Yeah, and?”

“A lot of time together… **alone**.” - He says emphasizing the last word.

“We’ve been hanging out.” – You say dismissively.

He could see through you, or so he thought, he knew you had feelings for Bucky; no one looks at another person with that much heart eyes without feeling anything.

“It's nice I mean, ever since his last boyfriend broke up with him he hadn't been going out or anything and it's been almost two months, I'm glad you guys are getting along.”

“Wait, what? Steve… It’s not like that; there’s nothing between me and him.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Y/N; I’m your friend, you can trust me. Clearly you both like it each other, I’d say just go for it!”

 “I’m not lying to you; I could never like him that way besides he’s not the person I have these kinds of feelings for. – You stop yourself before saying something you’ll regret.

“What are you two talking about?”

Bucky’s voice makes you jump; he doesn’t seem to mind and just sits by your side, carefree flashing you a radiant smile.

“It’s all good guys, everything is sorted.” – You hear Sharon’s as she also joins you again shortly after Bucky.

Relief washes you over, you were finally going home.

But that relief doesn’t last long as you see Bucky’s hardened expression, his jaw clenched indicating he had probably heard some of yours and Steve’s conversation.

Your heart sinks; did he hear everything you said? Or just the part on which you lied about never being able to feel anything for him?

It’s not worth it. It’s not worth it. It’s not worth it. It’s not worth it. It’s not worth it. It’s not worth it.

You repeat it to yourself like a mantra. Because that’s the truth, it’s what you decided for years.

No turning back, remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know there will be a few weeks worth of time skip on the next chapter; the plot thickens and we get more of Bucky's point of view of the story.  
> As usual, please let me know if there are any mistakes on the chapters specially because english is not my first language. Also let me know your thoughts maybe? What do you think is going to happen? Share your favorite moments of the story so far?  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a bachelor and a bachelorette party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

Bucky looks at himself in the bathroom mirror and sighs, he wasn’t in the mood for going out tonight, much preferring to stay home and watch a movie, maybe have a couple of beers on the safety of his flat but he knew he couldn’t just call the guys and say he wasn’t “up for it”; being the night of the very much awaited bachelor’s party of his best friend.

“Shit, - he thought – In about a two weeks Steve would be married.”

It felt like a big step even thought it wasn’t his own wedding. He knew Steve since, well, always. They were inseparable through all the times on their life’s; Steve was a very ill child, being in an out of hospitals a lot when they were kids, and Bucky was always there, standing strong by his side, whether if the task was to help his friend on fighting against bullies or catching up on school after Steve had to spend weeks at home lying in bed, sick.

His thoughts than trailed up to another person, as he walks into his closet to find something to wear, Y/N…

He involuntarily smiled as her smile came on his mind, having then to shake his head to clear his thoughts and try to get them away from you.

The last couple of months, him coming closer and closer to you have been amazing. Getting to know you better was something he didn’t think it would happen since you were always so defensive when it came to him. He remembers when he first meets you, thinking you were so pretty at the time, as you **still** are. 

At some point during your bonding time together, watching movies and hanging out side by side, he thought you might end up developing feelings for him, because he was for sure developing some pretty strong one’s for you… Well, that hope died out fast when he overheard you conversation with Steve on that bakery a few weeks ago.

“C’mon, focus Bucky.” – He told himself sharply – “Not time the to be thinking about Y/N, it’s time to think about your best friend’s bachelor party and how much you are going to be  drinking  tonight.”

That’s it, no more Y/N.

No more spending time on something that was hopeless.

[…]

“What you are going to have tonight, my darling?” – The bartender asked you, rubbing his hands together and then licking his lips.

“First: **_not your darling_** , and second: give me the strongest drink you have, and when you see that my cup is getting empty send me another round. Oh and please, give the same treatment to all these lovely ladies around me.” – You look around and wave your hand at all the girls gathered around the bar.

You, Sharon, Natasha, Wanda, Maria and three other friends of Sharon had decided to keep up with the most cliché of traditions and come to a strip club for Sharon’s bachelorette party. Before you left home you had decided that tonight was all about having fun with your girlfriends and drinking your weight on alcohol not that **_that_** would solve any of your problems.

Confusion was kicking your ass the past weeks as again, the thought of Bucky would barely leave your mind, he hadn’t made any comments about your very uncomfortable talk with Steve, hadn’t he heard anything? Were you just freaking out for no reason? He kept acting completely normal with you, was he just ignoring the fact that you almost declared your feelings for Steve? Or maybe it was because he didn’t care, at all.

The thought hits you hard, all the signs that there was something else between you both, the stolen glances and light touches and the high sexual tension you’ve been experiencing lately when around him; maybe it was all you. It makes sense, you were projecting these feelings because you couldn’t get anything from Steve; and Bucky was the one by your side. The actual prospect of liking Bucky that way scared the shit out of you.

 “Not again,”- you think – “not again.”

“HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU GETTING ALL SERIOUS THERE ABOUT, Y/N?” – You hear Wanda scream at you above the loud music playing on the background; she was already drunk and the night barely started. 

“Nothing Wanda, I just spaced out for a little bit.” – You let out a high pitched laugh.

“OOOOH, I KNOW WHAT’S SHE’S THINKING ABOUT.” – Drunk Natasha joins in the conversation, throwing one arm around your shoulders, and laughing openly.  – She’s thinking about JAMES!!”

“Since when do you call him James?” – You quirk an eyebrow at her.

“Don’t be stupid, Y/N. Nat doesn’t call him James, but you do!” – Sharon joins in on the session of shaming you.

“I don’t.” – You respond wide eyed.

“Yes, you do.” – Wanda interrupts.

All of them openly laugh at you. 

“Are you kidding? He talks to you and it’s like you melt, It's fucking hilarious, I never thought I’d see you like this.” – Maria points out.

“Oh James, you are so nice to me, James.” – Wanda starts mocking you by doing a terrible impression. 

“James, you are SO handsome and your jaw line is so sharp it could cut my heart in half.” – Natasha follows up Wanda’s theatrics.

You roll your eyes at them both, and shake your head.

“I bet you two are banging and don’t want to tell anyone about it. What other reason there is for you both to be around each other’s apartments so often.” – Sharon says.

“There’s nothing between me and Bucky.” – You assure her.

“Well then maybe that’s the problem. Maybe you should fuck already and stop torturing all of us with this ridiculous attraction display.” – Natasha says then sips her drink.

Yeah, maybe she was right, you think,

Maybe you two not fucking was the real problem.

[…]

“Cheers to Steve, from your best friend!” – Sam said.

He was standing on the table of the bar and had just made a completely incoherent speech from all drinks he already had drunk.

“WHAT? BEST FRIEND? I DON’T THINK SO BIRD MAN, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” – Bucky screams at him

“OH, I’M SORRY BARNES; I DIDN’T SEE YOU MAKING ANY SPEECHES IN HONOR OF THE GROOM SO I GUESS I’M THE BEST FRIEND NOW.” – Sam screams back at him.

Bucky point a finger at him and says:

“I’M JUST GONNA LET THIS SLIDE JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE DRUNK.”

Sam gets down from the table and slouches on his chair;

“You’re the one who is drunk.”

They stare at each other for a moment and then laugh, even after all those years their friendship still consisted on bringing hell to each other and 8th grade worthy comebacks.

“Okay, okay, settle down guys, although I appreciate the speech Sam, I say we try to play another round.” – Steve says trying to control the situations.

He had managed to convince the guys to come to a poker club and not a strip club which was a definite win, because he always felt really uncomfortable on strip clubs.

“Forget it, Stevie.” – Bucky says. “They are already way too drunk to play anything at this point.”

Which was true, it had been already three hours that him, Bucky, Sam, Clint, Tony, Bruce and Scott were going at it, drinking almost nonstop.  Weirdly enough, Bucky didn’t feel like drinking, choosing to maintain the quota low, and take care of his friends so that they wouldn’t end up getting involved into some kind of trouble, as that had happened many times when they went out together in the past.

“Hey man, look at that…” – Sam whistles as a beautiful blonde girl passes by their table. – Now, that’s a nice lady.”

“You wanna tackle her?” – Bucky furrows an eyebrow at him.

“Nah, man, I’m too drunk to do that without embarrassing myself completely, I was thinking maybe you could go talk to her. Get lucky tonight, am I right?” – He nudges his elbows at Bucky.

Bucky’s eyes lazily stare at the girl who on that moment catches him, she smiles and winks at him, than turning her back to them expectantly. He had been on these kinds of situations many times, a woman (or a man) being clearly attracted to him, easy targets, he was sure he could go over to her, charm his way into going home with her, but… he didn’t want to.

He didn’t want anyone.

Anyone but you.

“Forget it, he’s too busy thinking about Y/N.” – Clint interrupts his thoughts with a loud laugh.  

“Y/N? Really? Are you guys together?” – Tony leans in closer to them and  asks with interest. – “Because if you two are together we are going to have a little talk about her, you know. The girl is like my younger sister. Can’t have you hurting her.”

“I’m sure she can handle herself Tony.” – Bucky says looking away from them; focusing in nowhere in particular, trying his hardest to think of some way he could direct the conversation away from him.

“AHA! So you **_are_** together?” – Steve gets up from his chair and points a finger at him; acting as if he had figured everything out.

“No, Stevie, we are not together. Just friends.” – Bucky rubs his temples tiredly.

“But you want more than that, don’t you?” – Sam gives him a knowing look.

Of _fucking_ course he does want something more with you.

“No, I don’t.” – He says firmly; the others take that as a sign it was time to change subject, leaving Bucky alone.

[…]

At two o’clock in the morning he decides it’s time to go home, ready for a shower and some well deserved sleep. He says goodbyes to all the others who were still planning on partying for a few more hours and calls an Uber.

It’s when he is waiting outside for the car to arrive, that he hears his phone ringing. The distinguished ringtone used only for when you call him resonates, he debates whether he should answer or not;

“This makes no sense, - he thinks – “It’s just Y/N, you have to answer her, you asshole.”

When he finally answers your call he can hear very loud music in the background.

“H-E-EY BUCKY! WHAT’S UP?” – You scream on the phone.

You were drunk. Fuck.

“Y/N? What’s going on?” – He asks, concerned.

“ME AND THE GIRLS CAME OUT FOR A FEW DRINKSSSS.” – You scream again.

“Yeah, I know that, Steve told me. Look, are the girls around you right now?”

“NOT REALLY, THEY WENT TO GRAB MORE DRINKS BUT I NEEDED SOME AIR YOU KNOW? ACTUALLY, I DON’T FEEL REALLY GOOD.” – You suddenly feel dizzy, your head spinning making you throw up on the street.

When Bucky hears you throwing up it’s the end of it. He makes the decision.

“Can you tell me where exactly you are?”

You don’t know how, but you actually manage to tell him the name of the club.

He gets in the Uber and tells the driver to go to where you are.

He was coming to get you.

[…]

“You are such a Prince Charming.” – Your voice drags the syllables of every word.

It’s later; he stopped by the club, picked you up and now was helping you get in bed.

Not your bed.

His bed.

But it wasn’t like that.  

He just didn’t want you to be alone and tomorrow wake up wondering how you managed to get home. He wanted to be there, assist you. Give you water and medicine to help you face the hangover you were set to have tomorrow.

“Yeah I’m a Prince Charming, right…” – He chuckles, and tucks you up under the blankets.

“I mean it, James Barnes: always there to save the helpless girl.”

“You are not helpless.”

“Damn right I’m not.”

You fall asleep immediately, seeing you relaxed like this brings a stupid smile to his face. He bites his lower lip and then shakes his head trying to block the rush of pride on seeing you on his bed; even though in a very different context to what he had imagined.

He leaves one of his shirts and boxers in case you want to change tomorrow, also a cup of water and some Advil on the bedside table then kisses you on the forehead and goes to the living room.

Tonight, he would sleep in the couch.

[…]

You wake up with a pounding head ache.

“Fuck, - you think – “Maybe last night was too much.”

The annoying ‘maybes’ were getting on your nerves to be honest.  

You look around the room and vaguely remember Bucky picking you up after calling him. What a stupid move, you actually had called him to talk about your real feelings for him but chickened out in the last moment. No, wait. In the first moment. When you heard his preoccupied voice on the phone you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him.  Thank god… imagine what would’ve happened If you had.

You take the medicine that he attentively had put on the bedside table, and dress up on his clothes, a strange familiarity comes with that, it’s not like you had done that before, you hadn’t. You had never slept on his bed. You had never worn his clothes. But the comfort and feeling of rightness that came along with doing so was almost overwhelming.

You hear noises of dishes in the kitchen and decide to go out and greet him good morning.

[…]

“Good morning.” – He hears you say, he turns around and gasps.

As you step in the kitchen shyly Bucky’s heart flutters. He had no idea how good you would look wearing his clothes. For all he knew, you could wear that all day, every day from now on.

He stammers and blushes.

“G-good morning, Y/N.”

You raise an eyebrow at him and lean against the door.

“What are you up to?”

“Making breakfast, do you want some?”

“Sure, I’m starving. Didn’t do much eating last night.”

“But you sure did a lot of drinking, right?” – He laughs; his nose crinkling.

“That I did.” – You admit.

You help him finish making the meal, which consisted in pancakes for you and eggs and bacon for him, as well as two big cups of coffee.

You both sat down on the couch to eat, watching an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. whilst you were at it.

When you finish you realize he’s staring at you.

You quirk your head at him and then ask:

“What’s up?”

“I was just… - he starts saying, but then changes his mind – It’s nothing, forget it.”

“What is it?”

“Forget it.”

“Tell me.” – You demand.

“Fine, - he gives in – did you get drunk yesterday to try to forget Steve?”

You are taken back by the question, he really didn’t know? And was that jealousy coming out of his mouth?

“I don’t need to drink in order to forget someone, Bucky.”

“Yeah, right.” – He says sarcastically.

“I’ll get over him, James.” – Hearing yourself say ‘James’ reminded you of last night’s banter from the girls about the nature of yours and Bucky’s relationship, making you get even more uncomfortable.

“Strange, - he tilts his head and narrows his eyes – Because I head you say the exact same thing a year ago, hell… even **_two_** years ago.”

You get up and stand in front of him; getting defensive.

“Well, what do you suggest me to do? Don’t you think I haven’t tried to forget him?”

“Not hard enough.” – His words drip with poison and hurt.

“What’s up with you today, Bucky?”

“You think I don’t know that you almost declared yourself to him on that bakery a few weeks ago?”

“I thought you knew, but then you didn’t show any signs of caring so I just let that go.”

“Well, then I'm telling you that I care now! You deserve so much more than just moping around for a guy who is never gonna look at you in the way you want. How can you not see it?”

He stands tall above you, a desperate look on his face.

“You use me as support when you want and throw me away when Steve lifts a finger to you; running after him like a trained dog.” – He continues.

You get furious at the sentence, how dare he?

“I never asked for your help, Bucky! – You are talking so loud you were sure the neighbors could hear your angry voice echoing on the building. – “I asked you to keep a secret not fall in love with me.”

“What? – His voice is high pitched – I’m not in love with you! Are you crazy?”

“Good! Cause I’m not in love with you too.”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

You stare at each other angrily, his jaw and fists are clenched, and you could feel your face flushed and your heavy breathing.

You give him a fake smile.

“Thanks for the breakfast, Bucky.”

And proceed to go into his room, change to your own clothes as fast as possible so that you can storm out of there. Only turning to stare at him before closing the door of his apartment and saying:

“What I deserve or not, is not up to you.”

When you close the door, he throws himself on the couch tiredly, thinking that now, he definitely managed to mess up any chances of being with you in the way he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, kids. There's more angst coming.


	6. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fight. But it's only the beginning.

A week passed and Bucky hadn’t heard a word from you. Not that he didn’t know what you were up to as Steve kept telling him every step you took, which was strange to say the least. Steve didn’t actually know why you two had fought and why on one moment everything was alright and in the next there was a shit storm hitting your relationship. He desperately wanted to help you both on your reconciliation, but it was hard when you both were managing to avoid each other like the plague.

Bucky was slouched on the couch of the store, the tailor working on the final touches of the groom and the groomsmen tuxedos. He tried concentrating on the situation but his thoughts would always wonder back to Y/N. That woman was driving him mad. He kept fighting the urge to go and apologize to you because even if he did, it wouldn’t solve the fact that he had developed some very intense feelings for you and you hadn’t done the same for him. He spent hours thinking that maybe he was wrong. Maybe there was a part of you that could reciprocate those feelings for him, but those thoughts always led to pessimistic ones. The one’s that said he would always be trying to replace Steve, he would never feel secure of his condition by your side, that you choose him for pity just because you couldn’t get the better prize. All of that was a perverse version of the person you actually were. He knew you wouldn’t play him; he knew you weren’t like that. But it was the only way he could imagine you choosing him.

Fuck, was this love? The crushing pain on his chest he felt all the fucking time.  

Was he actually **_in love_** with you?

“Yo, Earth to Bucky.” – Sam said waving a hand in front of his face.

Bucky slapped the hand away and sat up on the chair.

“What?” – He questioned irritably.

“Dude, you’ve been out of it lately. C’mon, I know you wanna spend the whole day thinking about Y/N but we kinda need you right now.”  - Sam said with a furrowed brow, a concerned look taking over his face.

“I’m fine, Wilson.” – Bucky said with a grunt, finally getting up from the couch. His tuxedo had already been finished tailoring so all he was actually doing was waiting around for the others.

In that moment Steve approached him carefully,

“Hey, man. What’s up?”

“Are we done here, Steve? I have more shit to do today other than trying on clothes all day, okay?” – Bucky responded impatiently.

“Yeah, we are just about done, but I’ve been actually meaning to talk to you about something else.”

“Let me guess: it’s about Y/N.” – Bucky crossed his arms in front of his broad chest.

“It is about her.” – Steve stated. Bucky rolled his eyes at him.

“We are both adults, Stevie and I don’t need you to get involved.”

“It’s just that… you’ve been pretty out of it ever since you two fought, and I don’t even know what was the reason for the fight but you should know that you two are great together! Everyone sees it… I don’t even know why you aren’t together already…I mean: you clearly like each other. – By the tone of Steve’s discourse he wasn’t even close to finishing and would most likely ramble his way into telling Buck to apologize about whatever the hell you two had fought about; that’s when Bucky completely lost control of his himself. He was tired of the secret. Tired of Steve’s oblivious behavior. Tired of seeing him ignore you and act as if he knew the ins and outs of yours and Bucky’s relationship.

“How can you be so blind about this, Steve?” – Bucky said, incredulous.

“What do you mean?” – Steve narrowed his eyes.

“Really? You still don't know?” – Bucky threw his head back and let out a laugh completely without humor.

“Know what?”

“She's in love with you, goddammit! Has been for years and you never looked at her twice.” Bucky screamed.

 The whole store was now staring wide-eyed at the scene developing.

Just as the dammed words came out, Bucky regretted them.

Steve had a permanent expression of surprise and confusion on his face, trying to understand what his friend had just said.

Y/N liked him? Wait, not liked: **loved** him? How? There was no indication of this throughout their relationship? He always looked at her like a little sister… And when he had taken her to help him with his declarations of love for Sharon, she accepted gladly. Holy shit, had he been hurting her all this time? Panic was overwhelming him.

He had to go and say something to her.

He had to apologize for doing such things.

At the same time explain to her that he loved Sharon more than anything and save their friendship in the process.

It seemed like an impossible task. But he had to try.

Steve started to text her saying they needed to talk and Bucky watched it with horror.

What had he done?

“What are you doing, Steve?” – Bucky questioned frozen on his step.

“I’m texting Y/N, I’m gonna talk to her and explain everything.”

“No. You can’t.”

“I have to, Buck! She’s in love with me and apparently I lead her on for far too long. I have to make things right.”

“NO! – Bucky said alarmingly. – She’ll know I told you, and she’ll never forgive me.”

“I can’t just ignore what you just told me, I have to do _something._ ”

“Then at least let me tell her I’m sorry, first.”

“Oh buddy, I think you’ll have plenty of time to say you’re sorry.” – Sam said.

Bucky had forgotten he was there. But then again his head trailed back to, what he was sure would be the end of the possibility of ever getting together for real with Y/N.

 

 [...]

You were on your way to get your car, after a very insistent text from Steve had urged you to go to his and Sharon’s house as soon as you left work, and apparently he had something serious to talk to you about.

You were sure the thing (well, person) that he wanted to talk about was Bucky. He and Sharon had been teasing you for the past week trying to get you to talk about what happened between you and the brunette but managed to extract no piece of information from you.

You were still hurt and confused.

Hurt by the discussion.

Confused by your feelings for Bucky.

It wasn’t new for you that your feelings for Steve had diminished on as very fast rate just as much as your feelings for Bucky grew; it was like you couldn’t get enough of him. You craved his touch, his laugh, the constant teasing, the flirting, the conversations you had, everything. Yet you couldn’t bring yourself to call him.

You couldn’t bring yourself to say you were sorry.

You always thought that Bucky was the one person who could see through you, he was the one who could tell your feelings before you even understood them completely, but now he was blind to the change on yours and his relationship didn’t realizing how much you needed him just like you once needed Steve, only…more.

You open your car’s door and sit on the driver’s seat, as you are about to start the car your phone starts ringing.

You stare at the screen in disbelief.

It’s Bucky.

Oh god, it’s Bucky.

“Hello?” – You answer.

“Y/N? – He sounds relieved that you answered. – I didn’t think you’d answer me.”

“Yeah? – You say – But I did, now: what do you want, Bucky?”

“I have to tell you something.” – His voice is tense, he’s afraid of your reaction.

You wait expectantly.

Is this it? Is this when he’ll declare himself to you? Is this the moment you’ve been waiting for?

“Y/N, I hope you don’t hate me for saying this.”

“I could never hate you, James, you know that.” – Your voice softens, and Bucky, on the other side of the line cringes with horror, gathering courage to say what he needs to say.

“I told him, Y/N. I told Steve.” – He finally blurts out.

“You told him, what?” – Slowly, you realize what he exactly told Steve and start boiling with rage.

You can hear Bucky faintly repeat how sorry he is, but you are not paying attention to him anymore.

Steve knows about your feelings.

And although they are not true anymore, you can’t help but feel more hurt than you ever did.

Bucky told Steve.

Bucky betrayed your trust.

You turn off the phone without saying anything else and contemplate the moment.

The thing that you most feared happened and everything was suddenly explained in your head.

That was the real reason why Steve wanted to talk to you so urgently.

And just like that you realized you were driving to their house, and when you parked at the front, you thought, before exiting your car, that it was time to finally end this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a few months and I wanted to apologize for being absent around here. I've been struggling a lot with life in general but specially my mental illnesses. Depression and anxiety have kept me from doing things I love for far too long and I want to get back into writing.  
> This story is massively important to me, as it is my very first series, and I want to finish it. I promise to get my shit back together enough so that I can accomplish this goal.  
> A massive thank you to all of you, who sent such lovely comments and encouraged me to keep going with this. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one's.  
> Happy New Year, everyone.  
> xx 
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: as always, pls notify me is there's any mistakes on this chapter as english is not my first language.


	7. Trade Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally tell Sharon.

****

Sharon answered the door shortly after you ringed the bell, she had a smile on her face by seeing you stand there, but her expression soon changed when she saw your own. Her face turned into a more preoccupied look. You had your arms wrapped around yourself and the look in your eyes was of pure anxiety.

“Did something happen?” – She said worryingly. When you didn’t respond she made space, inviting you into the house, “Y/N, you’re scaring me.”

“I…Sharon I… - You started babbling.

“Honey, what’s up?” – She reached for you her hands rubbing up and down your arms, trying to calm you.

“Steve… he asked me to come over, said he wanted to talk to me.” – Your voice was weak.

“He got too busy at work and is gonna be a bit late. You want to sit down? You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something…”

“No…I… - You tried to get something out but couldn’t remember exactly how to speak properly.

If Steve wasn’t there, and Sharon was acting perfectly normal it meant that he hadn’t told her about your secret. It meant that you had the chance to tell her first. A chance you didn’t plan on wasting.

“I need to tell you something.” – Somehow, your voice found its strength back as you stared at her with a fake confidence.

“Okay… - She said carefully, “Go ahead, I’m listening.”

You maintained eye contact; sure that now was the right time to finally spill your guts, to tell her the truth about everything. Although that was a choice you were forced you to make because of Bucky’s confession to Steve

 “Sharon I… - That’s when you started feeling dizzy, your head spinning and a feeling of panic taking over you.

You could feel tears streaming down your face and at the same time you weren’t able to control the sobs that started coming out of your mouth. You were losing control.

Yikes, what an amazing time to have a panic attack.

Sharon had seen you having them countless times and understood (at least, in part) what was going on.

She reached for your hand and guided you carefully to sit on the couch on the living room; rubbing circles on your back till your breathing normalized and the attack ceased.

You felt ashamed, how can you tell her the truth if when you try to you have a panic attack?

“Y/N, sweetie... Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” – You lied.

“I know you want to tell me something but don’t feel pressured to do so if you can’t.”

“No, this is important. I need to tell you.”

She stared at you and gave you a small smile.

“if it’s that important, we’ll do it like this: come with me to the kitchen and I’ll make both of us some tea so you can calmly tell me what the hell is going on.”

You nodded. This girl was worth gold.

And so, as you both sat down and started talking, you managed to tell her everything.

How you once were in love with Steve for all those years; how fucked up was the fact that you couldn’t bring yourself to tell her before and mocked about the fact that timing was clearly not your best feature since you decided to tell her the truth a week before she got married to said man.

By the end of your discourse she had a confused look on her face, a bit of hurt in there as well.

“Why didn’t you tell me then? Why wait?”

“I guess I didn’t want to admit to myself what I was feeling and…. – You hesitated. – You both looked so happy, I couldn’t bring myself to tell you.”

With that her expression changed, it wasn’t pity, it was love.

“You stupid girl! You kept all this shit inside because you saw me happy?”

“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you.” – You apologize, blinking back the tears threatening to come. – “Actually, I wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t for Bucky.”

“Wait, what?” – Sharon questioned confused.

“Bucky knew. – You let out a breath – “All this time, Bucky was the one person who knew it. That’s the reason we’ve been spending so much time together. We…I…didn’t expect to start liking – You stop yourself from completing the phrase, but Sharon finishes it for you.

“You didn’t expect to start liking Bucky.”

You look up and close your eyes, then nodding to confirm her statement.

“He likes you too, you know.”

“I don’t believe that.”

When you open your eyes and look at her, she stretches her arms towards you and you gladly accept, hugging her strongly. She softly strokes your hair gently and holds you while more tears stream down your face.

“I’m so sorry, Sharon.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” – She whispers. – “I forgive you.”

“Really?” – You say in a childish voice, raising your face to stare into her eyes.

“Are you kidding? You are my friend since forever, did you really think I was gonna be mad at you for protecting my happiness, you little walking martyr?” – She stops for a second and lets out a brief laugh – “Besides, remember what we used to say when we were little?”

“That we'd never fight over boys? – You ask.

“Yes, I meant it. I really did.” – She continues - “We've been through too much together for me to get pissed off with you over shit like this!”

“But Sharon, I...” – You try to stop her.

“No buts, - She interrupts - “Remember when that that idiot Charlie cheated on you on Junior High? And when that prick Justin tried to nail both of us at the same time in college?”

You chucked.

“Yes, I remember.”

“What did we do in both of these occasions?” – She asks you.

“We kicked their ass using what Aunt Peggy taught us.”

“So?” – She urges you to complete her sentence. 

“So what?”

“With which one of them do you wanna start?”

And it’s then you understand that nothing could be between you two. That this friendship was worth more than anything and that you could’ve trusted her with this a long time ago.

“How about I'll get the brunette, you get the blonde?” – You suggest smugly.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, miss.” – She shakes your hand and winks playfully at you.

 

[…]

After finally opening up to Sharon, you and her decide to settle in and watch a tv show together, you cook dinner and spend quality time together, like you hadn’t been able to do in what it felt like months. When Steve gets home you and her are sitting on the couch, each with a glass of wine on hand, laughing together whilst watching Ru Paul’s Drag Race.

He looks at you preoccupied with what he’s about to say, he thought about the discourse all day. He didn’t tell anything to Sharon about your secret, since he had no idea if you wanted her to know.

He cleared his throat to call hers and yours attention.

“Hey babe.” – She said carefree.

“Hi, Steve.” – You said, not loosing attention on the tv.

“There’s food in the microwave.” – Sharon stated, also paying attention to the show.

“Actually, - Steve looked at the two of you amused; was he missing something? It felt like he was missing something. – I wanted to talk to Y/N…alone.”

You and Sharon exchanged a confused look, followed by another of understanding.

You both forgot for a moment that Steve was still preoccupied with the whole ‘You loving him ordeal’; the man had no idea those feelings were in the past.

You could see Sharon trying to hold her laughter as you got up and followed Steve out of the room. She was for sure going to try to listen to her fiancé embarrassing himself in front of you and cry laughing about it later.

“Y/N, - Steve stared solemnly. – I believe we have something important to talk about.”

“Steve…I…” - You tried to start, but got interrupted.

“It’s not Bucky’s fault, but he told me you have… - He tried to find the right words – feelings for me, that are more about our purely friendly relationship.”

He was being too formal.

“Steve… - You stopped his speech – Did you rehearse what to tell me?”

“Well…yes.” – He admitted, bowing down his head. – “I just really want to keep being friends with you even if that’s not how you really feel, is that selfish of me?”

“It’s not selfish. It’s actually really sweet.” – You smiled at him. – “I know what Bucky told you today and I wanted to tell you that that’s not true anymore.”

“Wait….anymore?” – Steve stared at you somewhat slack jawed.

“I liked you in the past but I don’t anymore. I love someone else, okay?”

“Would that someone else be… I don’t know… - Steve tried to look uninterested – “Bucky?”

“Maybe,” – You said smugly – “But we are not talking to each other right now so, please do me a favor and don’t get involved.”

“Yes, m’am.”

“If you guys are done with your awkward conversation I was thinking we could do some face masks if you are up to it?” – Sharon’s voice echoed from the living room.

You and Steve laughed.

“We’ll be right there, Shar.” – You said.

All of this turned out better than you’d ever think it could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end was pure fluff lmao  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Because the next one is the last it will take me a couple of days to write it (it's gonna be waay bigger than the other I think).  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> xx


	8. i hate you; i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath and the beginning of the wedding celebrations.

“So without further ado, and because I’m saving the better speech for tomorrow” – You hear muffled laughter - “I’d like to ask all of you to, please, raise your glasses on a toast to my best friends: Sharon and Steve.”

“Cheers.” – A commotion of people around the table followed your request.

People smiled and cheered, you sat down and looked at Sharon; she gave you a bright smile and mouthed a ‘thank you’ to you.

As your eyes flickered around the table and your gaze was met by a pair of piercing blue eyes. You both held the stare for just a second, before turning your heads away from each other; you shifting uncomfortably on your seat.  That one look brought back the memory of the last time you had spoken.

One you wish it’d never happened.

                                

_“You didn’t get to call the shots on this, Bucky!” – Your voice sounds angry._

_“If it wasn’t for me you’d die with this secret stuck to your chest.” – The thing that most incited rage on you was the fact that he didn’t sound apologetic anymore._

_“It doesn’t matter! It wasn’t your secret to tell!” – You responded._

_“But everything worked out fine, if I’m not mistaken?” – He says, as if thing would be fixed that easily._

_“You crossed a line.” – Your voice gets deeper and you no longer attempt to hold the tears that were bothering the corners of your eyes. – “Bucky, I’m not gonna stand here and tell you to never cross my way again because liking or not we still have to live peacefully throughout the wedding, but after that: we’re done.”_

_“What? Y/N…I’m….” – He swallowed his words._

_“I’m done, James.” – You said tiredly._

 

You didn’t even realize you zoned out completely during Sam’s speech, which was a shame since it was probably really funny.

For the past couple of days you had focused on helping Sharon and Steve to accommodate all their relatives that were coming to New York for the wedding, that included giving rides from the airport to the hotels they were staying, giving tours of a few of the most famous places at the city as well as aiding on last-minute wedding details (such as making sure the flowers were delivered at the right place, picking up Sharon’s wedding dress and the cake).

The rehearsal dinner at the 21 Club looked stunning, candles lighting the room, flowers decorating the tables. You also felt especially good about the way you were dressed tonight, being very confident about your wardrobe choices. When desert arrived, a strong thought hovered your brain:

Why the hell were you not enjoying the event as much as you knew you could?

After all, your friendship with Sharon was stronger than ever after sharing the burden you had carried for two years with her, Steve and you were also pretty good, him having overcome the awkwardness of talking to you after Bucky telling him you loved him, your professional career was doing well, your life was stable. Why couldn’t you, for once, not care about someone else and just enjoy the moment? The party, the food, the company? Deep down, you knew James Barnes had something to do with that.

Dammit.

You wished you could say “everything is always his fault”, but your own feelings for him, couldn’t bring you to do it.

 

 

[…]

Bucky looked around the room unwillingly searching for you on the sea of people. He’d expect that because it was the rehearsal dinner there would be less people around but no, Steve and Sharon hadn’t spared resources on the celebration, making the place far too crowded for Bucky’s liking.

“So, you know, all the classes I’m taking now are advanced, I don’t happen to have much time to do anything other than drink coffee and study.” – Rebecca said but then frowned; Bucky was not paying attention to a word of what she was saying.

“Good thing I have my amazing brother to listen to me complain about college, right?” – She hit his arm playfully, also trying to get his attention.

“Wait, what?” – He looked confused, “I’m sorry Becca, what were you saying?”

“It’s okay. I’m worried about you know, what’s got you so out of it?” – She said …

“It’s nothing.” – He mumbled.

“Don’t bother lying to me, big brother. I can tell when you’re trying to bullshit me.”

“I… - He hesitated on telling her, actually, he hesitated on telling anybody at all.

Y/N was driving him insane.

It was like every time he felt close to a moment on which they would FINALLY figure their shit together, they ended up, somehow, screaming at each other and storming out of the room.

It didn’t help that she looked so fucking beautiful tonight, like angels had sculpted her face, like she was a gift from the gods themselves. A beautiful, yet unobtainable, thunderstorm.

His eyes finally located you.

You were laughing about something.

For a second he was breathless, all he wanted was to go back to the way your relationship had been on the past months: hanging out at each other’s apartments, watching tv shows, cooking, laughing. Incredibly sweet and domestic, something he never thought he’d actually enjoy. He wanted…no, he **needed** you back.

When he finally paid attention to why you were laughing his heart fell to his stomach. You were talking to Wanda’s brother, Pietro. Bucky didn’t used to have any problem with the guy, he was a bit too outgoing in Bucky’s opinion but, by knowing his track record with women and analyzing the way he was eyeing Y/N in such a predatory way made Bucky want to punch his face.

“Are you staring at Y/N?” – Rebecca snapped him from his murder-friendly thoughts.

“No, I’m not.” – He lied, looking away from her.

“Yeah, right, - Becca said sarcastically, - Buck, don’t bother, okay? Can you just save me time and admit that you have a thing for her for her?”

“Wha-WHO TOLD YOU THAT?” – He stared at her, wide-eyed.

Rebecca gave her brother a stern look that said it all.

“Steve told you… that fucking punk.” – Bucky ran his hands through his hair, “This is not okay, Becks, I’m figuring it out, I promise.”

“Oh yeah, sure, it’s such a nice approach that you are taking, big bro. Really, the whole ‘standing and staring’ is really gonna work with her.”

Bucky snorted, his sister was a clown.

“Got any suggestions, sweetheart?” – He said annoyed.

“Have you even told her how you feel?”

“It’s not that simple.”- He said with an exasperated sigh.

“So…you haven’t?” – She raised an eyebrow at him.

“It’s complicated, Becca. We are… complicated people.” – Bucky said tiredly.

“I know **you** are complicated – she said giving emphasis on the ‘you’, -  but maybe you could find something elementary in each other…that is of course before **someone else** does it with her.”

 And just like that, Rebecca turned around seeking to refill her drink, leaving Bucky alone with his thoughts.

[…]

“Hey Y/N, have you noticed that Bucky hasn’t stopped ogling you all night? – Wanda said taking a sip of her drink whilst giving you a knowing look.

“I think you’re imagining things.” – You said leniently.

“Oh, C’MON Y/N, when are you gonna end this game and just **be** with him already? – She rolled her eyes at you impatiently.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” – You insisted, cringing at your own words.

“We are all getting tired of watching you two dancing around each other.”

“Please, can we not talk about him for once?” – You said with plea on your eyes.

“Fine. – She gave up, - but eventually you’re gonna realize that you’ve been wasting time and energy all along and when you do it might be too late to even try having him.”

[…]

_Two Days Before. A non official group meeting at Sharon and Steve’s house._

_“I’m sick and tired of those two!” – Sharon exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, frustrated. – “Why can’t they solve their sexual tension and leave us all alone?”_

_“Actually, - Clint barged in her rant – “They never asked us for anything, or even tried to talk about each other. They’ve been pretty clear on not wanting us getting involved on their problems. Now, what’s bothering some of you is that **because** of what’s going on between them they’ve been avoiding hanging out with the group.”_

_“How’s that?” – Scott asked._

_“Bucky won’t come fearing Y/N is here. Y/N won’t come fearing Bucky will show up.” – Steve explained._

_“That’s not right!” – Natasha said angrily – “We have to find a way to make them solve their shit so that we can go back to what we were before.”_

_“Yeah but… how are we supposed to do that? They don’t want to take our advice's.” – Wanda looked around with an inquiring expression._

_“We are gonna have to put out heads together in several acts to make them confess their feelings once and for all.” – Sam said, one hand caressing his chin on a thinking manner._

_“Why several?” – Clint asked. – “In my opinion we should just do one, **well calculated** , precise shot.”_

_“Hell yeah, arrow-guy. What if even after all the preparation we miss that **one** shot?” – Scott responded sarcastically._

_“I never miss.” – Clint lifted his head and replied, confidently._

_Natasha rolled her eyes at them._

_“Sam is right, - Clint tried to interrupt her but she just raised her hand to stop his attempt to do so – We need **a few** well calculated strikes. In case one doesn’t work we have backup plans.”_

_“So what exactly are we even going to do?” – Steve asked confused with all the back and forth._

_“I know.” – Sharon said with conviction. A light bulb was almost visible above her head._

_The whole group stared at her expectantly._

_“Let’s start by…jealousy.” – A smirk now forming on her face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was supposed to be the last chapter but in the middle of writing I had the whole "let's set them up" idea so I need one more chapter to develop that otherwise it would've been rushed. (Funnily enough that's the exact reason to why it took me a while to update, I want to write this carefully and just right. This story is my baby and I want to make it the best it can be.  
> Also, could you guys please tell me if you'd like smut on the last chapter? I have never written it but if you guys want it, I'd be whiling to give it a try.  
> Anyway, thank you so much for your patience. I love you all!
> 
> ps: I've just created a tumblr to store all of my fics, so if you wanna follow it it's @creatingmarvel, shoot me an ask if you wanna know when i'll update exactly ^^


	9. Our Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, it comes to an end.

The morning of the Steve and Sharon’s wedding came with mostly three things: stress, flowers and chaos. Stress because you had been tasked to accomplish some last minute details. Flowers, because you were sure you’d never seen as many as you currently were seeing in your entire life and it was only 8 a.m. And chaos, because there’s always something that’s gonna go wrong and because unfortunately the thought of seeing Bucky in a tuxedo today wouldn’t stop playing in your mind.

It ended up being down to Natasha to take care of Sharon on the big day. She had also organized a very strict itinerary to be followed and those who didn’t would suffer the consequences. Which you didn’t exactly knew what the consequences were but considering that it was Natasha Romanoff that you were talking about, you’d fear for the life of anyone who didn’t follow her orders.

You hoped that with such a busy day you wouldn’t have any more time to think about Bucky Barnes (at least that wasn’t any moment scheduled on your itinerary to ‘contemplate your love life and the choices you’ve ever made’.

Ah shit, there it was again.

“Love life.” – You think with distaste, as you walk out of your car and into the salon where you, Sharon and the other bridesmaids were going to get hair and makeup done.

There was no love between you and Bucky. There was definitive _attraction_. And sweetness, and caring, and being there for each other, and inside jokes, and stolen glances, and yes, maybe when you were with him you felt like your heart would pop out of your chest… but not _love_. Or at least that’s what you tried to convince yourself of.

“Hey girls! – You said excitedly when you met up with then inside the beauty parlor.

They screamed at you and came for hugs and kisses, when you finally managed to get to greet Sharon, you both hugged for a minute or two.

“I can’t believe the day is already here.” – She said trying to contain her lovesick laughter.

Fucking hell.

Neither did you. 

 

[…]

The guys only had to start getting ready after lunch, so Steve decided to reunite them all to have a meal out together. Bucky had woken up late after staying up all night.

Not for any other particular reason other than the fact he tossed and turned on his bed but couldn’t seem to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

His mind wouldn’t shut up.

His mind wouldn’t shut up about _her_.

He kept replaying Rebecca’s words on his head about you finding someone else over and over.

“What are you gonna have?” – Sam asked him whilst looking through the menu.

“I don’t know, I’m not really that hungry.” – Bucky answered dismissively. – “Besides, I don’t wanna get too full before tonight; I mean…why pay a fortune now if we have free food later?”

“I hear that.” – Clint agreed with him from the other side of the table.

“Best part about weddings is the food, for sure.” – Scott joined the conversation.

Sam snorted:

“That’s only cause’ you don’t have a date, Scotty.”

“Hey! You don’t have a date either.” – Scott pointed his finger at Sam, in accusation.

“Well no, but what I _do_ have is a killer best man speech and a clear shot at nailing of the bridesmaids.” – Sam replied with a smug smile.

Bucky decided to ignore Sam’s comment on being the best man, since they had argued way too many times already on who actually was the best man and he wasn’t in the mood for the provocations.

“Just don’t hit on Y/N, you know how Bucky gets.” – Steve waggled his brows at his friend.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean, Punk?” – Bucky had a sour expression on his face.

“Sorry, Jerk. I was just trying to warn Sam that you wouldn’t like that very much.” – The blond man said, putting his hands up in a defensive way.

“For your information I have absolutely no problem with it. – Bucky said with a clenched jaw – I don’t own her. She can do _whoever_ she wants.”

“So you don’t mind if someone else hit on her?” – Clint asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t.” – He had his arms crossed over his chest now.

“So I can do that tonight then?” – Sam said wide eyed.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“You don’t mind if someone goes home with her tonight?”

“I really don’t.” – His voice cracked up a bit; the thought of you with anyone else other than him was gradually sinking in and getting to him.

Looking around at the table, all the men had disbelief expression on their faces, with narrowed eyes and raised eyebrows.

“It’s good for her then that I heard that the girls are gonna try to set Y/N up with Wanda’s brother.” – Tony, who hadn’t said a word till then spoke out, eyes still focusing on his food.

Bucky’s face fell.

“What?” – He whispered more to himself than anyone else.

“How is that good?” – Steve asked Tony, being very aware of Bucky’s reaction to the news.

 “Well, she deserves to be with someone, you know? Weddings are the perfect opportunity to start something new and if our friend Bucky right here really doesn’t want anything to do with her, I’m afraid someone else will.”

Bucky looked down to his food, the words Tony said kept ringing on his ears.

The others looked at him and tried to contain their smiles.

Part 1 of the plan was complete.

[…]

 

The final touches on your hairstyle were being given when you started paying attention to the conversation around you. You tended to zone out when in a hair salon given that most topics of talking didn’t interest you that much and you were not concerned about knowing the ongoing gossip about between coworkers on that place.

“Are you girls planning on going home with anyone tonight?” – You heard Natasha saying presumptuously.

“Natasha!” – Wanda hit her arm playfully.

“Ah come on! I know I’ll go home with Clint.” – She replied defensively.

“That’s because he’s your boyfriend, Nat.” – You said laughing.

Nat smirked at you: “So… what about you and _James_ , huh?” – She was back with the sickly impression of the way you said his name.

“Me and Bucky have nothing, I already told you.”

“Yeah, but you could have.” – Sharon screamed from the other side of the parlor.

“Shut up, Sharon.” – You screamed back at her, playfully.

“You guys are talking about Bucky Barnes, right?” – One of Sharon’s cousins asked interested.

You nodded.

“Oh good, because if none of you are planning on taking him home, I’ll be glad to bring him back with me to my hotel room.” – She said cheerfully.

You narrowed your eyes at her. What the fuck was this woman saying? Who did she think she was on trying to have sex with your Bucky?

“Ah, shit.” – You thought, did you just think _YOUR_ Bucky?

He wasn’t yours.

You weren’t his.

In fact you haven’t spoken to him a whole week.

When you raise your head to look at the others, your eyes meet Wanda’s and she shoots you a smile. It was like she could read your mind.

Unknown to you was the fact that the trap was being set successfully.

 

[…]

 

After everyone got ready and into their respective cars, you drove to the temple where the ceremony would be held. Thankfully Sharon had left up to each of you to choose the dresses you wanted to wear; the only restrictions were that they couldn’t be white.

“I need one of you to give this letter to Steve since I can’t see him right now.” – Sharon looked around expectantly.

“I’ll do it!” – You said, a tad bit too eager, snatching the paper from your friend’s hands, following by dropping a kiss on her forehead and exiting the room.

Once you close the door you let out a heavy breath and slightly slump your shoulders.

For the past hour or so, after meeting up with the rest of the women from the bride and groom’s family, you had to endure listening to incessant talk about Bucky. You had no idea, but apparently, a lot of the females in both families seemed to find him extremely attractive, enouncing terms like “Greek god” and “masterpiece of heavens” to refer to him and quite a few of them were interested on taking him home (or better, to their hotel rooms) tonight. They kept mentioning his hair, his muscles, his beard, his eyes, his abs, and with every comment you couldn’t stop yourself from picturing him.

A burning sensation went through your lungs, your lips pursing slightly.

If they only knew all the things you and him had done together in the past months, the care for each other, and the domesticity. You had to almost physically stop yourself from telling them all about those moments.

You reach the door on which you were told the groom was and knock firmly three times. There was a commotion inside; you could hear men’s laughter and screams.

When the door opened your eyes wide in shock, you stand there slightly slack jawed in awe.

 Bucky stands there with his white button up shirt open and his tie undone around his neck; you try to avoid starring at his muscled chest and abdomen but it’s useless he already caught you. What you probably don’t realize is that he’s gazed just as bad as you did. Measuring you from head to toe on that beautiful dress. You looked like an actual angel, he thought.

He gawks at your soft lips for a moment, loosing himself once again on the thought of touching them. Kissing you. Feeling you.

James shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts, trying to avoid a bulge forming in his pants, how awkward would that be, right?

“Is Steve in there?” – You say, slightly breathless.

He takes a few seconds to register that you are talking to him.

“Yeah, - He nods – He’s here, just… - He looks around uncertain – Come inside.”

He opens the doors so that he can let you in and you enter the room, then finding the rest of the groomsmen also getting ready.

There’s a lot of movement around when they see a woman entering the enclosure. Some of them desperately putting their pants on, as they were still wearing only boxers. You try not to laugh at the teenager, Peter Parker, Sharon’s nephew blushing furiously when you shoot him a grin.

Steve sees you and smiles widely.

“Hey Y/N! What are you doing here?”

“Shar wanted me to give you this.” – You say handing the letter.

He looks down at the card on your hands and you can see his face beaming of happiness.

“Ah, thanks! I was actually just about to send Bucky down where you gals are to give her this. – He shows you an envelope that certainly contained a message of his own to her.

“Oh that’s okay; I can deliver it to her.” – You try to take the paper from his hands but he takes it off your reach.

“I would prefer if Bucky went with you.” – Steve says

 “Why?” – You roll your eyes at him.

“Because he’s my best man and that’s part of his duty.”

“I’m not the maid of honor and I’m here.” – You retort.

“So now you are stealing the maid of honor’s job and trying to steal also the best man’s one?” – Steve said in a pretend shock manner.

“You know what? Fine! – You responded in annoyance, - He can go deliver it, I don’t care.” 

You turned around to leave only to bump on Bucky who was unexpectedly standing right behind you, looking unbelievably handsome wearing his full suit.

Your hands came in contact with his chest and he held you by your shoulders. Your eyes went wide when you looked up and saw that he was staring down at you, then taking a step back and mumbled an apology.

Behind you, Steve was grinning like crazy. The attraction between you and Bucky was so obvious, you were half sure everyone in the room was staring at the both of you.

You blushed and looked down, then clearing your throat:

“Let’s go, I’ll show you where she is.”

“Okay.”

The last thing you saw before leaving the room is Sam’s smug look cracking at you.

 

 

Bucky walked by you side and tried not to think about the awkward atmosphere amidst you two. He was forcing himself to keep a distance from you, cringing every time your arms somewhat brushed against each other.

“You look really beautiful.” – He said anxiously, before he could stop himself.

You blushed slightly, looking down at your feet.

“You look really handsome too. – you hesitated and then mumbled under your breath – almost too handsome.”

His eyes widen, not sure how to react to your comment.

It was like you were two teenagers who didn’t know how to act around each other; your attraction for each other was clouding your judgment. You were horny and indecisive.

When he decided to say something back, you stop in front of a door; it seemed that you had arrived at your destination. You reach your hand to the doorknob but before you can do so, Bucky grabs your hand.

You tilt your head and look at him in confusion.

“What are you…?” – But before you can finish your sentence he interrupts you.

“Y/N… I…before you…hm… - He stumbles upon his words only to let out a defeated sigh. – I think I already embarrassed myself enough in front of you and there’s nothing I could do that would surprise you anymore.

For his utter surprise you chuckle at his comment and smile, which gives him the confidence to keep talking.

“I know I fucked up. – He grabs your other hand on his and continues – I know I said I was sorry before and I’m still sorry now. It’s just… really hard for me to talk about this ‘feelings’ shit.

Your eyes went wide.

Wait, what?

Were you actually hearing what you thought you were hearing?

Bucky and…feelings?

“I miss you, okay? I miss my friend.”

Ah, your heart sinks, he misses his _friend_.

Nothing more than a friend.

“But I needed to say that I’m sorry about our last fight. I’m sorry for underwhelming what you went through with telling Steve and Sharon everything just because I, well, basically forced you to do so. Listen, what I’m trying to say is not only that I’m sorry and that I miss you and that I can’t stop thinking about you and I promise I’m whiling to do whatever it takes in order to redeem myself from those mistakes, but also – He sucks in a breath - I **need** to tell you that…”

That’s when the door opens abruptly reveling Wanda standing there, an excited and entertained look on her face.

You and Bucky take a step away from each other.

“I’m sorry, - She says shaking with laughter; you and Bucky were both almost scarlet from blushing, seemingly being caught in the middle of something, - Did I interrupt something?”

“No, you didn’t.” - You answer quickly. – “James is just here to deliver a message for Sharon.”

Bucky’s brain seemed to be working on a high frequency to try to ignore the fact that you had called him by his name.

Something you did as an endearment to him.

Something you used to do a lot before the friction on your relationship started.

“Yes, sure, - He stepped forward, licking his lips in anticipation. – Is the bride in there?”

[…]

 

Natasha and Wanda couldn’t help but giggle as they stared at you and Bucky.

Walking down the aisle with Bucky by your side, as a couple, had to be the most awkward thing you had done all your life. Both of you were stiff holding onto each other.

Unbeknownst to the pair of you, both of you were quietly feeling the same. As if every member of your bodies that were in contact with each other was burning.

Steve had silent tears on his eyes when Sharon walked down the path to become his wife. She on the other hand smiled brightly; it was like she was glowing. A knot started forming on your throat; you only hoped that one day you would manage to be as happy as they were.

Looking around the church most of the guests were in tears by the end of the vows, written personally by the newlyweds. And when Steve finally kissed Sharon, you smiled and started a round of applause, quickly followed by the others cheering and screaming in glee.

Your eyes crossed Bucky’s, his joy for his best friend stamped on his face as he and Sam howled at the couple. And then you started laughing, and crying at the same time not able to hold the ecstasy anymore.

  […]   

                                                                

Having finished taking all the pictures you were supposed to be on, you still had half an hour free until the reception started so you decided to go look for Bucky and finish the talk you were having earlier.

Looking around the ballroom, you found him sitting at the bar that was getting its final touches before the dinner but stopped dead on your tracks as he seemed to be having a quite flirty – too flirty for your liking – talk with Sharon’s cousin.

Jealousy burned in your chest like wildfire. You weren’t supposed to be feeling like this, were you? You didn’t own him. He was nothing to you.

Except that wasn’t true. You’d be lying to yourself by saying you didn’t like him. You _liked_ him. It sounded like such a childish sentence. _You liked him like him._

You might even actually love him.

No. It can’t be it.

Shaking your head away from the thoughts you walked out.

Clearly he wasn’t interested in you.

Tonight he would probably go home with one of the other bridesmaids and he’d forget all about you. Just as you told him before: “ _we still have to live peacefully throughout the wedding, but after that: we’re done_.”

He’d be done with you, but you didn’t want to be done with him.

 

[…]

Dinner came by swiftly and you were sitting at a table with Wanda and her brother Pietro that, to your disinterest, flirted incessantly with you every time he’d spot you in a crowd ever since last night’s rehearsal dinner, Tony and his boyfriend Rhodey, Natasha and Clint, and also Scott and Cassie, who looked absolutely adorable on her cute pink dress, and spoke proudly about being ring bearer for the wedding ceremony. You were ignoring Pietro’s advances by having a nice conversation with Cass.

Once you were fully endorsed in the important topic of her new pet, she showed you pictures of the strangely huge dog that she insisted on calling a ‘puppy’, in all honesty, you thought he animal looked a bit like an overgrown ant.

But who were you to judge?

The wedding toasts started with Sam’s brilliant rhetoric and jokes about Steve’s love life before he and Sharon started dating, he also stated how much he would miss Steve as a bachelor but it was nice he was settling down so there were going to be many more ladies to chase now that he wouldn’t have to share the attention.

Bucky followed him with an intense, emotional narrative about growing up together and the shenanigans on Brooklyn’s streets. He talked about the fights they got themselves into, and how most of them were unnecessary but Steve was a punk ass that never backed out from a good (or bad) fight.

That was an example of something you always admired about Steve. How he fought for what he thought was right and didn’t care about anyone else’s opinions even if all odds were against him. You were also so glad Bucky had been with him as support and strength, the most pure and undying form of friendship.

Soon others spoke, Natasha, Tony, Steve’s mom, Sharon’s dad and then it was your turn.

Your heart was beating really fast when you got up from your chair and raised your voice to speak.

“I’ve known Sharon since the first day in kindergarten, when an older boy tried to steal my sandwich and seeing that I needed help to get it back we joined forces against the, at the time, greater evil we’ve ever faced.” – People muffled their laughter – “We instantly became friends, shared so many moments that go through cringe worthy middle school stories to college parties that seemed to never end. You stood by me all the way through some of the hardest moments in my life. You looked for me when I thought I was lost, you found a light in my soul that I never knew existed and I love you for it.”

She smiled at you, and you could see she was trying to hold her tears, which wasn’t easy after listening to the previous speeches.

“I take pride today on being the person who introduced you to this man sitting by your side right now. – You directed your eyes to Steve – “I saw you two grow in this relationship, I saw you learn to trust and lean towards each other on tough times. I saw your love flourish with my own eyes and it was one of the most beautiful things I, _now,_ have the _pleasure_ to have witnessed.”

And when Sharon started sobbing, Steve followed her. Both of them quietly staring at your act. Feeling blessed by having you as their friend, by the amount of love and understanding between the three of you, something that no one else in the room could perceive.

Meanwhile Bucky looked at you in adoration. He contemplated how brave and genuine your words were. The subtext only a few people understood. His heart fluttered with every sentence.

“I wish you all the happiness in the world for the years to come, you are both strong and devoted people who I can say with confidence, I love with all my heart.” – You started tearing up as well, being so very close to the end, - “Congratulations Steve and Sharon, you deserve the stars, the moon, the universe and so much more and I hope, with all my soul, that you can perceive that in each other.”

You raised your glass in a toast and the guests followed your lead. Smiling widely and cleaning the remains of tears still threatening to fall.

It was happily ever after for them after all.

[…]

The real party started when the DJ came on and played pop tunes for the entertainment of everyone. You jumped around with Wanda and Nat. You danced a slow song with Cassie just so that she could trade you for Sam when he asked her to be his partner.

“Hey! Don’t steal my girl, Wilson!” – You said playfully.

He winked and laughed at you, grabbing her small hands and guiding her around.

You decided to drop by the bar to get a refill of champagne, but then sat down to observe the party for a bit. People seemed to be having fun. Wanda was sitting down on a far away table flirting with one of the groomsmen, Nat and Clint had disappeared at some point. Steve and Sharon were rocking slowly on the dance floor. Bucky, for your disappointment, was nowhere to be found.

“Am I interrupting your deliberate sightseeing of the party?” – Rebecca, Bucky’s sister said, as she sat by your side.

You known her for a couple of years and had a few nice conversations with her, nothing too personal yet managing to be unbelievably funny. One time when she came to New York to visit her brother, you and Sharon had taken her out clubbing and there were a few things about that night that would be a unforgettable source of jokes for the many years to come.

“I was just confirming if everyone was still alive.” – You smiled at her. – “Natasha promised whoever messed up the schedule would be killed by the end of the night, and I heard there were quite a few mishaps by the boys’ side so I’m counting heads to see if everyone is here among us and not passed to another life.”

She laughed.

“I’m sure they can handle themselves.”

“Have you ever seen Natasha mad?” – You retorted.

“No?”

“Then you don’t know.” – You winked at her playfully.

She seemed to ponder what to say next, deciding to just go for it:

“So… I heard about you and my brother.”

Your eyes widen.

“What did you hear, Becca? And who told you anything? Was it him? ” – You say in panic.

“Calm down, - She chuckles – “No it wasn’t him. It was Steve.”

“I’m going to kill that little shit.” – You say under your breath.

“Wanna know something funny?” – She says with an amused smile. “He had basically the same reaction when I told him I knew he liked you.”

“Wait, what?” – You gasp, your heart starts beating so fast you think it might fall off your chest.

Bucky liked you?

It seemed unbelievable.

That’s when Rebecca registered your reaction to the news and looked at you curiously.

“I mean, you like him too right?” – She said as if it was that obvious.

“I don’t… I…it’s complicated.” – Your voice was shaky.

“I swear you are the same people!” – She exclaimed. – “Listen, it’s not complicated. You like each other…just fucking solve it already.”

She laughed once again and walked away.

Exactly 2 seconds after she left the chair by your side, Pietro Maximoff showed up with a smug grin:

“Would you care for a dance, prințesă?” – He used the stupid nickname you’d seen him charm women with, and it occurred you that you’d do anything to draw his attention away from you, as your mind kept working on solutions to how you would express your feelings to Bucky before it was too late.

Or maybe it really was already too late.

You didn’t see him around the ballroom when you looked over it before.

Maybe he was already gone with another woman and forgot all about you.

It was easier to believe this then the fact that in that exact moment a tall figured tapped Pietro on his arm. Chest out, shoulders up.

“Sorry kid, I’m gonna have to ask you to excuse us while I talk to my Doll.” – Bucky’s voice was filled with jealousy and possessiveness he had kept stuck on his chest for quite some time flowed through his words.

Pietro stared at you and waited for your answer, probably expecting you to blow Bucky off and go dance with him.

Your eyes rose up to meet Bucky’s sky crystal one’s as you said:

“Yeah, Pietro, could you please leave us for a bit?” – You tried to keep your tone of voice controlled and not let your emotions peak.

Bucky’s eyes shinned, he extended his hand to you:

“Do you wanna dance with me?”

You stared at him in doubt.

“C’mon, we even took a dance class together; we have to make it count.” – He grinned at you but his eyes showed a plea you’d never seen before.

You looked down and shook your head at his antiques before taking his hand into yours and guiding him to the dance floor.

You were back at that position you’d been before and found to comfortable. Hearts beating fast, one of his hands tangled in yours and the other resting softly on your waist. Bodies close and surprisingly relaxed. You looked up and looked at his face with interest; he kept his eyes on yours the entire time, conducting the slow dance with ease.

 “So, - You whispered at him – who are you taking home tonight, James?”

“What makes you think I will take anyone home, Doll?” – He replied using the same flirty tone you’d grown familiar to him talking to you.

“It’s because I know you.” – You said readjusting your fingers against his.

He tried to ignore the burning sensation even the smallest contact with you gave him.

“I guess I could ask the same thing to you then?” – He lowered his head closer to yours.

You raised an eyebrow at him:

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Well, - He chuckled, - You seemed to be having a lot of fun with Speedy right there.”

“Well, - You mirrored him – You seemed to be having a rather great time with Miss Universe before too.” 

He understood that you were referring to Sharon’s flirty cousin and there’s a roar on his chest when he detects your jealousy.

“I can’t believe what my eyes are witnessing.” – He laughs.

“What?” – You question, frowning in confusion.

“Are you jealous, Doll?” – His noses crinkled in satisfaction.

Instead of being embarrassed you retort him:

“Are _you_ jealous, James?”

He throws his head back, looking up, and his chest shakes with amused laughter:

“There’s only one person I’d like to take home tonight.”

“Oh, really?” - You tilt your head at him and bite your lower lip.

“Yes, - He looks down at you once again, - Bu you see: there’s a problem.”

“What problem?”

You hold your breath expecting the soft sweet moment to come to an end.

Waiting for your feelings to be thrown on the ground and be stepped on.

Because that’s all you know.

That’s all you’ve ever known.

Your body is on high alert when he lowers his head and rests his forehead against your shoulder, his stubble and breath tickling the side of your neck.

“You see… she’s looking a little green right now. – He giggled – _Green_ of envy. I gotta say I’d do anything for her, you know. But that’s up to her…only if she’s whiling to give me a chance.” – He whispered closer to your ear.

You started having a hard time controlling your heart, as it seemed like it was beating at a hundred miles an hour. Also you couldn’t help the stupid smile that illuminated your features. There had been so much between the two of you.

You had come a long way from where you were two years before, all the development from the past few months was crucial for this moment.

After all: what was holding you back?

Steve and Sharon were happy and married; you had made your peace with that.

Yes, Bucky had done something unthinkably wrong but he apologized profusely, even so: you still trusted him more than you thought it was possible. Of course you would still have to have a tough conversation with him to make him promise to never do anything like that ever again.

Nevertheless something was clear: it was all up to you.

He was letting you choose.

You could walk out. Never see him again, and he would let you, or you could give the feeling that continuously pulled you together a try.

And the right choice was clear.

“Interesting… - Your voice has a tone of wonder, - Because there’s also a problem with the only guy I’d like to take home as well.”

He levels his eyes to yours.

“What is the problem?” – His voice so low only you can hear.

“He’s an asshole.” – You whisper and widen your eyes provocatively. “But I like him.”

Bucky’s breath quickened and he grinned from ear to ear:

“You like him?”

“Yes.” – You roll you eyes and shrug.

“I’m sure he likes you very much as well.” – He says and then moves forward wrapping his arms around you to bring you closer and finally kiss you for the first time.

The music was long forgotten, the dance floor didn’t exist anymore, there was no one in the world but the two of you.

Your lips melt on each other, slowly as if you wanted to get to know one another all over again. Wanting to become intimate with the pieces you thought about so much but never dared to explore until then. Heading into a new, exciting territory. Holding onto each other as your lives depended on it. His hands caressed your cheek and you moved yours to bury your fingers into his long silky hair, softly massaging his scalp.

His tongue swiped your bottom lip asking for entrance, which you gladly consented, and he deepened the kiss.

When you finally parted it seemed like an eternity had passed in the best way possible, you honestly wouldn’t mind kissing him forever. That’s when you realized the cheering around you.

Your stupid friends started howling and screaming at the two of you. Wanda and Nat were hugging and jumping, the guys high fived, Steve screamed something about you both finally stopping being so blind towards each other and Sharon shouted about the importance of using protection. Even so, all you could do was smile and keep staring into Bucky’s bright blue eyes.

Nothing could bother you on that instant.

His heart matching the speed of yours.

He rubbed his nose against yours and ignoring the commotion around you both, he whispered:

“Do you wanna get out of here?”

He didn’t have to ask twice.

You'd go with him anywhere.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter was about 5.5k long O.O  
> AAh I can't believe this is over. I had such a great time writing it.  
> Thank you for all your love and support through this story and for being patient with me.  
> Really, from the bottom of my heart.  
> I love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first ever attempt to write a multi chapter fic and it would mean the world to me if you could please leave a comment telling me what you think!  
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> (also if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them, as english is not my first language)


End file.
